


Verbatim (DreamSMP x Reader)

by RockinSuperstar



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinSuperstar/pseuds/RockinSuperstar
Summary: What happens when a seemingly non-aware NPC (aka you) gains a sudden self conscious about the world around them? And then what happens when they still think you're an NPC? (Any Critics on what to do on the book is extremely helpful! :D)
Kudos: 20





	1. 1: Awakening

It had been, a long time. The curtains that adorned your bedroom window swayed slightly with the sunlight filtering throughout the beige blinds. A bed made perfectly with no importance sat in the corner of the oak room, while above it sat the window with the curtains. Curtains were small, and movable, since you had made them with the sheep fur that your mother had given you when you had both lived together. Around your bed was a small chest that acted as a dresser for you, but you only had one pair of clothing. The floors gave off some sort of warm, homely vibes to it, but the most important thing to note was that you had one thing that was so valuable to you: A Lily of the Valley. You hadn’t found its counterpart, a cornflower, for your mother’s wishes. Although, to the eyes of anyone or some sort of traveler that would come across your village, your house was no bigger than nine blocks, with cobblestone as the flooring and wood as the sturdiness and roof. Fences surrounded your rooftop, though you had no access of getting up there without a ladder, which you didn’t know if anyone in the villager really had. Needless to say, you were find in the small home you were accompanied in. Standing next to the door, and opening it, you found yourself met with a small breeze of wind coming through the door and caressing itself onto your (black, white, mixed, vitiligo, albino, etc.) skin, before disappearing. It was the same. 

You chuckled at the antics of the wind, before stepping out into the streets of the village. Children were darting around, playing with some sticks they found near the tilted ground that made up their path. Screams of adventures and playing catch with the sticks brightened your day up, though you didn’t particularly liked kids that much. It was an exception to see only those children run around each day, and all day until when night falls would they stop. Women were silently chatting under the shade of the blacksmith’s tree, the heat of the lava only filling their quotes of gossip about the other women and men in the village which you stayed. It was fueling them, you thought, some sort of sense coming to you as you listened into their conversation. 

“Did you hear? I heard that Naomi didn’t find herself someone in time.” 

“That’s terrible. You know she’s been a widow for some time,”

“I hope she finds someone, she will need that strength for the children.”

You found this interesting, since it was always the same topic but with different meanings behind them. Quite funny if you thought about it. You gave a small wave to the women, who waved back cheerfully before going back to chittering and chatting about rumors. 

You made your way over to the main area, the shopping center. Food, Enders, everything was sold here and for a price and another, they would trade. Everyone would have fair trading with one another, but the women in the town particularly liked to come to your stand on days such as anniversaries or weddings. Maybe even so, to ask for advice or something on a date. A flower-keep, they say, was the more important person of the village. They supplied the beauty and wonderful ways of the village by showing off the flowers that grew around in your area. Speaking of which, you were located in a forest, so you would have to actually get some more tomorrow while you were out. You had all that you needed, and you didn’t need to get any more for today. Waving to more of the shop keepers and traders, you took a small stand behind your own stand in the center, which was adorned by flowers and small emeralds broken up to give a glimmer. You were ready, and you hoped that someone would come, perhaps a traveler! They seemed to be more desolate these days, and you would love to see one in person.

You got knocked out of your sense with a knock at the stand, quickly standing up with roses scratching your (arms because you had no sleeves, sleeves because you didn’t want to show your arms, or shirt). 

“Excuse me... Do you sell flowers?-“

You took a look, and found yourself staring at a man who definitely didn’t look like a traveler, but not someone who you had ever seen in such clothing before. He had a beard, white like snow that they would get in winter or late fall, and eyebrows that couldn’t compare to the business of a bush. He had a smooth head, and closed eyes which seemed as though wisdom would come out if he even opened one of his eyes, or squinted. He had his hands in front of him, though they were wrinkly and old, like the more elders in the village. He had on a brown shirt, and pants that were more of a tan to match his black shoes. He looked, interesting.

“Yes sir I do! Would you like to pick?”

“.. Do you have a cornflower? I would like one, but my old bones are getting much too stiff for me to wander around these mountains.”

You soon felt bad for the man, he wanted a cornflower, but you didn’t have one. You could easily leave and get one, but then the strange man would leave and you wouldn’t have a customer.

“Unfortunately, sir, I do not. I have a lot more than those however, poppies, tulips, rose bushes-“

“And what is your name, young one?-“

“Ah, uh. Wow, I’ve never really had someone asked me that. My name is (your name), I live here in my village with my mother and friends.”

“I mean no harm. I just wanted to know why a villager such as yourself is alone in a village that looks old as me.”

“Sir, my village is fresh and blooming, though you may cannot see it, it is filled with flowers and everything galore! I’m sure with some help of the rest, we could find you a situated home-“

“What, others?-“

You took a pause, before you darted your head around quickly from side of side. Strange, everyone seemed to be gone, maybe someone had rung the bell while you were talking and everyone had to go back inside. You should too, it’s a village rule.

“I’m sorry sir but I must get back inside. It’s far too late for me to be out here when the bell is rung-“

“The bell is old, it is torn, and cannot ring another note. There are no people here, and yet you NPCS live out of the fantasies that I have created for you, and some take it too far, like yourself.” 

“Sir please, take a look at the children inside, the women who were gossiping and chattering about the widow who can’t find a husband.”

“You are lost. I have taken it too far with my time as the creator of this game, being a fool at a young age to give you people the sense of living in this world.”

He gave a sigh of disappointment, one of something along the lines of regret and minginess. Taking something from his pocket, is what seemed to be something golden, he placed it on the stand, before pushing it over towards you. Casually, you took a look down, and found what meant to be a sort of yellow long object. Its face was one with a long nose and emeralds for his eyes, while wings spreader out high as though it was having a second chance at life. You were cautious, why would you take this when the men seemed to be so adamant on no one was here? Everyone was inside, but perhaps he didn’t see them go inside like she did as well

“What is this? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Take it, young one. It is a totem of undying. And pray to myself that this works and you will not suffer the fate of your fantasies anymore.” He pleaded, gently taking it into your hand as he closed your fingers around it. You felt, a sense of another being inside of it. Was it a monster?

“Sir-“

“I’m sorry, my child. I hope that the people of this server do you well, as I cannot stay in this form for long.” 

A sound of metal clanked against the ground, and before you knew it, you had a tough feeling in your heart. Staggering, and still holding the yellow object between your fingertips as you fell to the ground, giving quick gasps of air. You felt lightheaded, and couldn’t bare to look down at what the old man did. You tried to scream, but you felt as though you were being ripped apart by shreds of something far worse than a stab to the heart. 

“S- Sir! I-“

You couldn’t think, death being far worse than what you had hoped it would be. You cried out, for the help of the villagers, the children, the blacksmith, the farmer, the women, the wives, everyone. But there was no one. No one to hear your pleas of life. You faded, succumbing to the vision of black, though your hand with the object felt a sudden lightness to it.

An NPC.   
What did that mean?


	2. 2: Realization

Wake up. 

You can't.

Feeling a dizziness around you, your eyes slowly began to flutter up to where you felt the heaviness of sleep being gently lifted off of you. It was tiring, you were tired, even though you must have fallen asleep near the base of what you had happened to pass out on. Speaking of which, what were you sleeping on? Coming to terms with what happened, you woke up to find yourself leaning against a tree. Seeing as such, you felt a pain in your shoulder, where you saw that you had been sitting their for a while and your body had been locked up. Silently, you gave a groan, forcing yourself to move without saying anything to alert someone because it was still sunrise, which meant monsters or zombies could come out at any moment. You didn’t know where you were, so the main question to ask yourself was where? Where the absolute fuck were you? Wait a minute. Did you just say fuck? 

“Fuck.”

Covering your mouth quickly as though you’ve never heard those words come out of your mouth, you were shocked at how your voice actually sounded. Raspy, and hoarse, like you hadn’t talked in years. Shaking your head, you thought less of about where you were and more about getting something for your throat and not for your own accord. Standing up shakily, but feeling the torn silk of clothing you had seem to wear months ago, you limped your way towards some water that was in a lake. Not knowing anything else about this, lake, you fell to the ground, drinking up the water and sticking your head under it. It was so cold and refreshing, it made your nerves spike but it felt so good from the second you went under there. Giving up on getting up, you rolled out of the water and to face the sun, which bothered you. The sun, wasn’t always that dim looking was it? More importantly, where were you? And how did you get here? Where was everyone? Who was everyone? You got a hold of yourself, standing your torso up to take a look at yourself in the water.

“What in the...”

Looking down, you saw a figure staring back at you more or less with the features of a human, but with dirt and scabs marking their (chocolate, spotted, anted, snow, coffee, etc.) face with a (chubby feature, skinny feature, tall feature, small feature, normal feature, thick thighs, etc.) body for its own. (Any color or heterochromia) eyes stared back at you, while (nails bitten, dark spots, etc.) hands dipped into the water. You had on (a dress, a normal outfit of a villager, etc.) while you look back. Your (natural, curly, bald, side part, straight, long, etc.) hair was dirty, like it hadn’t been washed, though now wet and pretty much all the dirt was off. There was bags under your eyes, as though you hadn't slept in days, or weeks at a time. Your fingernails were dirty, crawling with some sort of dirt from the tree as you started to wash them off. You took another look at yourself, quicly analyzing it and making sure it was actually yourself by slapping yourself ("ow fuck!"). Alright, so this was you. 

“Is this me?-“

Hope gave you more thought that something along these lines was a cue to where the absolute hell you were, and why did you feel so much lighter than you did before you met that particular person. You stopped in your train of thoughts yet again, sitting up quickly and looking up at the blazing sun quickly drying off your face.

Met who?

You shook your head, deliberately trying to remember what came of you before you woke up knotted on the tree. You woke up, you got water, you found your voice, you knew what you looked like, and yet you had no memory or recollection of what happened to yourself. Finding yourself standing up, you realized that you spotted a house out of the corner of your eye. Thinking it was some sort of house with food, since you were starving, you maneuvered your way over to it. Finally, after some time because you didn’t know how long your legs would stay numb, you rested your hand on the creaky wood of the house, only to find yourself falling into it and having wood chunks and dust batter onto your head. 

“Ow, what the-“

You sat up, giving a look around before you came to terms with something. It was abandoned. You crawled into the small nine space, looking around. Curtains were burned and broken, the windows filled with cobwebs and such with small spiders to scatter. The bed was improved to be made up, only standing on three legs while it leaned to the floor. A wilted flower stood in the corner, by your remembrance of flowers, it was a lily of the valley.

A lily of the valley. Why did you know that name? More importantly, why did you know the name of the flower so clearly when you felt like you had been sitting under hay tree for months and months to come.

“.. NPC.”

The words rolled out of your lips, before you started to think. Think. Why would you know those two words, and why would you have the clear memory of those two when you had been sitting there for so long?

“I am a NPC.”

What did it mean though? Why were you stuttering, this wasn’t a white girl fanfic made for bnha or something! You put your hands on your face, just smacking yourself lightly.

“Dumbass! You know it’s something, so what is it? What could possibly make me remember something that- Isn’t-“

You froze, before taking a full circle around. Talking to yourself, you had found that it was more natural to think out loud. But then- why did it feel so normal.

“Naomi. The children. The wives, the husbands, the old man, that... totem of undying, the sword, the noises, the way I’m in a- Am I?-“

You were lost in your thoughts, as you darted outside, quickly looking around. You were correct, the village had seemed to be abandoned long ago, but what did that old man mean to come as “I have taken it too far? I hope you will be free.” Nothing else was making sense, but one thing was clicking into your head. It was true, however that word came into your head and you knew. You were an “NPC”, with a mind of its own that didn’t see the “fantasies” that the old man gave. You were set free, and now, you knew everything. Everything about the world that you were in, like you were tied to the root of it with your own heart and soul. It wasn’t just you who had a mind of its own, but not in the sense that you wouldn’t trade. No, it was something far more better, or worse than that. You were an NPC with self awareness. A villager who knew everything and could talk a normal language. 

An NPC. A Non Playable Character. An extra.

But you had just been given a new set of eyes to life, so why did it happen to you and not anyone else? Or rather, what happened to everyone else that you seemingly knew? Did they get eaten and die by the zombies? Shot by the skeletons? So many questions, and yet-

“Dream! I found an abandoned village.”

The voice snapped you out of your concentration, and you were standing still like your normal NPC ways when you continued to hear the voices grow louder towards the way you were coming. Suddenly, you were frozen, wouldn’t move, even if you had the strength or balls to move, you didn’t.

“It’s empty.”

“Still, it’s free materials for the community house.”

“Sapnap, George, just spread out and look for more stuff, okay?-“

You worried, or rather quickly went back into the house you had left out of, going to quickly stand in a corner. Voices, one that were still muffled by your ears but you could understand what they were perfectly saying. Who were the voices, and what did they want with your old village?


	3. Chapter 3

"Dream! I found something." 

The voice was closer to you than you had excepted, causing you to bump yourself into the wall in a sort of startled manner. No, you weren't scared. To be honest, you were scared of what could come to you if they found a self-aware NPC such as yourself. Even though they seemed to be just here for wood or the resources that the deserted village had to offer, you couldn't find yourself facing them like that. It prompted pain to look out the window and find the figure hacking down one of the houses near you with a sort of purple glowing ax. You had no idea what it was, and you were entranced by the way it looked and glowed. 

"Uh- Dream? There's an NPC here." 

"What?" 

You quickly halted, had your head been sticking out of the windowpane for too long that they had spotted you? Or rather they saw another of your kind in the community that had been living here as well? You didn't look around much, just taking shelter in where you found the closest house to be. That was on you, you thought, that you didn't leave at first sight and tried to find some food for your own. Were you going to get killed already? But it was just your first day, how could you not? 

"It's an NPC, Dream. And- It's not a zombie villager either." 

You felt a hand rest on your shoulder and quickly darted to the corner of the house, holding onto a cobweb. This was not what you had planned for today, and yet it was probably exactly whoever got you in this predicament in the first place did. Oh wait, that was you. Dumbass, you thought, as you continued to look down. You had moved too much, and certainly, they would know that you were no normal villager by your quick movements to the corner. 

"Dream!" 

"What George?" 

"We need another villager around our parts of Dream SMP." 

You took that time to look up as the voice spoke to another with a slightly deeper tone. The man had glasses or goggles situated on the top of his forehead. Pale skin covered by scars and maybe burn marks of something else that was ridden by what seemed to be arrows. Hazel eyes darting back at you to study you a bit more closely than he had done before, along with brown tousled hair that was pulled back to keep the bangs out of his face. He wore a blue t-shirt, with a red bar surrounded by a white outline of its own. The belt around his torso consisted of potions that you didn't recognize but had a sense of familiarity to them. Blue, green, red, all with bubbles forming from the top of them. The bottles held them snuggly, with a cork at the top for more easy access. They were some that looked like they could have been thrown, so you didn't think much of it. He wore bagged pants, with loads and loads of pockets on the edges and insides of them. Converses, that's what he wore. Not a very fashionable sense by the looks of it. He looked like a child, that was your main impression of him. 

"Villagers can't talk, right?" 

"George that's the simplest question, of course, they can't talk. They make noises and trade with each other and then trade with us. You getting heatstroke, bottom?" 

"I will end you, Dream." 

"Oh come on now." 

Another man stepped into the picture, this one being very much taller than George, maybe a head taller. He wore a white mask, rounded and circled, with a smile etched into its white. Belts held it back on the man's face, while you found to see the freckles showing below the man's mask itself. He had more jagged features, with a rougher chin than George's. He had blonde brownish hair, one that was hidden by a green hood that was hidden over his head. He wore that green hoodie with the same belt that George had, except he had a sword on his back instead of a bow. Bagged pants with the same pockets, and green sneakers that didn't even look green, they looked like a slime puked all over them and then he just wore them. Gross. He also wore black fingerless gloves, maybe to handle his weapon better? 

"Can we lead it?" 

"You ever tried that with a villager and see how that works out with a village golem?" 

"... So what do you suggest?" 

"Put them on Sapnap's horse and then take them to the base. SAPNAP!" 

Another pair of footsteps. Jesus how many of those guys were there for them to be walking around in a place like this? A man way smaller than Dream and George stepped into the house, where you got another good look to them. He had scruff on his chin and bright red eyes that flickered in the darkness. However, it was just the sun, so it was technically a natural black the man had for his eyes. He wore a bandana to keep his bangs too, from coming to the front of his eyes, with the tie in the back of his head. He wore two shirts, a long black sleeved one, and a white shirt with a fire emblem on top of it. He had on slicked jeans because thank god he isn't like the other two and wants to have a tiny bit of fashion. Where, where is the fashion you may ask? In the bed, overruled. Black converses like George's, except he had more style than George's and you were so proud of that. 

"I gotta take that one back?" 

"Yeah, we only have two horses." 

"They can WALK." 

"And lose another villager like you kill all the animals?" 

"IT'S NOT KILLING, THEY JUST GET IN THE WAY." 

My god, okay, they were idiots. You got up yourself, which shocked them as you just started to walk to the horse, them watching just a small bit before muttering. Please tell me that they know you know what they are saying and you could understand them. 

"NPCs can do that, right?" 

"Yeah, right. It's probably a new feature in the game." 

My god.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be wary that I'm not good at romantics so this will not be romantic! It's my first on AO3, so I'm mainly making this adventurous and action instead of romance.


End file.
